1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to an electrical cable provided with external marking that allows the position of the cable in a barrel that has to be crimped onto said cable to be checked. The disclosed embodiments also relate to a method of crimping a barrel onto such a cable. More precisely, the disclosed embodiments relate to marking visible to the naked eye, provided on the sheath of the cable, said marking being repeated so as to make it possible, by a simple visual check, to ensure that the cable is correctly positioned in the barrel before the barrel is crimped onto the cable and thus guarantee electrical continuity between the cable and the barrel.
One aspect of the disclosed embodiments is to guarantee good crimping of the barrel of a contact onto an electrical cable so as to ensure electrical continuity between the cable and the electronic device connected to the cable via the contact.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
At the present time, when connecting the core of a cable to the barrel of a contact, it is known to use a barrel provided with a peephole. The peephole, which passes through one wall of the barrel, emerges in the cavity of the barrel. The peephole makes it possible in particular to verify the position of the cable in the barrel before the barrel is crimped onto said cable. Thus, it is possible to confirm the position of the cable, and therefore the electrical continuity between the cable and the contact, before the crimping. To do this, it suffices to verify, by looking through the peephole, that the core of the cable is correctly positioned inside the barrel.
However, it is sometimes necessary to use a contact in which the barrel does not have a peephole or in which the peephole is obstructed. Such a contact is especially appropriate when a cable having an aluminum conducting core is used. This is because, in such a case, it is preferable to prevent this conducting core from being exposed to the air so as to reduce the risk of it oxidizing, which could result in poorer electrical continuity between said conducting core and said contact. The use of a contact without a peephole in its barrel or a contact with its peephole obstructed helps to prevent air from passing into the barrel of this contact, when the latter is crimped, thus contributing to reducing the risk of the conducting core of the cable oxidizing. However, it is then no longer possible to verify the position of the cable in the barrel of the contact before crimping, since the barrel has no peephole or the peephole is obstructed. As a result, there is a greater risk of defective crimped joints.
Poor crimping of the barrel onto the cable may in particular incur the risk of producing an intermittently defective contact, or the risk of heating the cable, or the risk of the connection between the cable and the contact undergoing accelerated aging, or the risk of a loss of function of the electronic system provided with this defective connection.